


Sleep and Strangers

by Sutaoris



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Demons, Depression, Eventual Fluff, First Meetings, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Insomnia, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Misunderstandings, Nightmares, Sleep, Sleep Deprivation, Strangers, Winter, but no one tries to kill themselves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21985384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sutaoris/pseuds/Sutaoris
Summary: Junmyeon has been unable to sleep due to horrible nightmares. A stranger (Yixing) may be able to help with that.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my doc's for a while now.

Nothing but the bitter winter air greeted Junmyeon as he sat on the edge of the bridge, barely able to keep his eyes open. He should have brought a jacket. The nights were always so much colder and he knew that, but he had been in such a rush to get out of the house it had slipped his mind. Somehow, this was the only way he could find any sort of comfort for himself on nights like this, the rushing sounds of the water below and the occasional snowflake hitting his face bringing an odd alleviation. Normally, he wouldn’t be so close to the edge, but today he couldn’t find it in himself to care with how weak his legs felt.

Exhaustion consumed him, yet his mind would not allow him to sleep. It was to the point where his body shook, begging for some sort of rest, yet his mind screamed no. Junmyeon couldn’t handle dealing with the night, the horrors that haunted his sleep. Many times he would simply go on without sleep until he would pass out. It wasn’t that hard, being a college student left him with plenty of things to fill his time with. It gave him plenty of excuses to use as to why he was always up late into the night.

But with it currently being Christmas Break, Junmyeon was out of luck. People had started to notice. And even with their comments, he couldn’t sleep.

Even when it got to the point of collapsing, the nightmares would still take over him, making he feel just as exhausted when he would eventually wake up. It was an unhealthy habit, he knew that, but the medication never helped. 

“What in the hell do you think your doing?” a low voice brought Junmyeon back to reality, forcing his eyes to jolt open. He no longer sat on the railing above the river, but hung in the air, only being held up by someone firmly holding onto the back of his shirt. Before Junmyeon could release a cry of terror over his situation, he felt the force pull him back, dropping him back on the hard concrete. 

Junmyeon’s body remained in shock, shaking violently at the thought of what could have just happened. As much as it pained him that he couldn’t sleep, he wouldn’t kill himself over it. He just liked sitting up high and absorbing his surroundings. Sitting on the edge would bring him an odd comfort, feeling safe yet in danger all the same. It was a complicated thing, but it was his thing.

Now somebody would have the wrong idea. What if he told someone, like Junyeon friends? Last time they hadn't listened, making the worst assumptions. Junmyeon couldn’t handle going back to the hospital, nothing they did ever helped him. All it was is he couldn’t sleep. This had been an accident, not an attempt an ending it all. 

“If you are going to kill yourself, try something that would be less painful.” The same voice said. A heavy object landed on Junmyeon, breaking him from his panic. A large, black overcoat hung over his body, already warm to the touch. His eyes traveled up, taking in the stranger standing before him. 

“I wasn’t trying to kill myself.” Junmyeon muttered. He didn’t expect the stranger to believe him, but he still wanted to say it. The man stared back down at him silently, an unreadable expression on his face.

“I believe you.” The man said. Junmyeon’s eyes went wide with surprise upon hearing those words.

“You do?”

“It doesn’t feel like you’re lying. So yes, I believe you.”

“Thank you.” Junmyeon said, wrapping the coat tighter around himself. Even if it was a stranger, it felt nice to have someone believe him. “For believing me. And saving me.”

The man nodded.

“Would you like to accompany me on a walk?” He asked, smiling softly and revealing a dimple on his cheek. Normally, Junmyeon would say no. He didn’t know this guy, it was the dead of night and freezing as hell. If the stranger tried anything, he would be screwed. With how tired he was, there would be no way for him to fight back. His friends would scold him if they knew he even though about taking such an offer.

But at the same time, Junmyeon wanted to go with the man. Sitting here wasn’t going to help him. If he drifted off again, who knew if the next person would be so nice. This guy had helped him, it would have been stupid for him to then attack him now. 

“Isn’t is bad to go places with strangers?” Junmyeon asked, a hint of weak teasing in his voice. It took a lot of effort, but the soft chuckle the stranger gave made him feel accomplished. 

“That’s fair. My name is Yixing.” He said, offering a hand to Junmyeon. Junmyeon reached up and shook it, sharing his name with the other. Yixing proceeded to pull Junmyeon to his feet. He swayed a bit, his legs a numb from sitting on long and being in the cold, but Yixing quickly wrapped an arm around his back and steadied him.

When Junmyeon felt as if he could stand on his own again, Yixing moved his arm and looped it with Junmyeons. They started to walk slowly, exchanging no further dialog. Junmyeon took the time to look at his surroundings. The park the bridge was in contained many large trees dusted with snow and paths hidden under the thin layer on the ground. Only a hundred feet away or so there was a bench near the rivers edge, but Junmyeon hadn’t had the strength earlier to make it that far.

Despite the lack of conversation, Junmyeon felt comfortable. He could feel himself leaning more on Yixing with each step, unable to keep himself upright, but the other didn’t seem to mind. If a stranger saw them, he didn’t doubt they would think the two of them were a couple. Their positions were rather intimate for barely knowing each other, but Junmyeon couldn’t find it in himself to care.

“So what brings you out here so late at night?” Yixing asked, “Surely something must be on your mind if you are out here at this time.” Junmyeon snorted. He could ask the same of Yixing, he too was out and about. 

“I couldn’t sleep and couldn’t stand being in my house.” Junmyeon answered. They continued walking down the main path that would eventually lead them in the direction of his house. “I felt like being out here might help. Clearly It was a bad idea.” 

“Do you often have problems sleeping?” Yixing asked. Jumyeon nodded.

“It’s been happening for the last year or so.” Junmyeon sighed. For some reason, he couldn’t help but spill out everything to the stranger. “Every time I try to sleep, my dreams shift into horrible nightmares that physically affect me.. Even with medication, they still happen. So I spend all the time I can trying to avoid sleep.”

Yixing hummed to himself in response, and they continued onward in silence. The further they went, the more Junmyeon’s mind began to slip. He could feel his eyes repeatedly flutter as he tried to keep them open. Somehow, Yixing was so warm, and Junmyeon couldn’t help but lean into the male more. Something about the stranger brought a similar comfort as to sitting on the railing. 

\----

There was something there in the darkness, pushing at him, pulling at him at the same time. What should have been a small amount of pain from being pushed around felt horrible. The hidden hands felt like fire, burning to his flesh. He let out a silent cry only earning an amused laugh from the darkness. 

He couldn’t move, the hands pulling him anytime he attempted to move. When he stopped struggling he could feel the grip tighten, holding him firmly in place.

Suddenly there was fire, burning brightly all around him. Not close enough to touch him, but close enough for him to feel overwhelmed by the heat. Besides, did it really matter when the hands already were causing him so much pain?

With the new light he could see…. Something. A massive black outline greeted his vision, large curved horns ablaze on its head. It moved closer, and inhuman growl rumbling through the air. Junmyeon wanted to cry, but his throat felt closed in. 

“Leave” a voice commanded from elsewhere, sending a shiver down Junmyeon spine with how venomous it sounded. Had something else come to torment him? 

But then the thing before him was gone.

The fire, the thing. With both vanished. The unseen force holding him seemed to let go, allowing him to collapse on the ground. The voice that had spoken said nothing more, and Junmyeon couldn’t feel or see anything new. He let out of sob, whether it was a relief that it was gone, or fear because he was stuck in the darkness with possibly something worse, he didn't know. 

\---

When Junmyeon came to, he barely was able to register where he was through his blurry vision and the darkness of the room. It took him a moment to realize he was somehow in his own bed, in his own room, and that someone was sitting in the chair next to his bed lightly squeezing his hand.

He sat up abruptly, staring at the stranger until he realized it was Yixing staring back at him. Yixing with a worried look on his face, his lips drawn in a thin line. The other was rubbing soft circles in his hand, bringing a small comfort to the frazzled Junmyeon. He could feel the sticky remains of tears on his face as his body shook.

He couldn’t remember the dream as usual, but he felt terrified nonetheless. 

“How-?” His voice came out horse and broken, barely able to say the single word. This always happened after he slept. The inability to speak properly, the shaking, the exhaustion. His eyes were already drooping despite how hard Junmyeon could feel his heart beating in his chest.

How had he made it home? He knew he wouldn’t have told Yixing. Even if they were getting along, Junmyeon wasn’t dumb enough to give his address to strangers. And even if Yixing had brought him home, there was no way any of the other house residents would have allowed him to go into Junymeon’s room alone, let alone stay with him.

“You’re I.D.” Yixing spoke softly, his voice soothing Junmyeon. “I took you to the address on it after you fell asleep while walking. Your friend let me take you to your room, but when I started to leave you started crying in your sleep and I couldn't leave.” The more Yixing spoke, the more Junmyeon could feel his body slow down his shaking. His heart even managed to calm down. Something sounded off about his friend just letting a stranger in the house, but Junmyeon felt too tired to try to figure it all out. 

“I j-just want to sleep.” Junmyeon rasped out, on the verge of crying again. He was so sick and tired of living like this. The only good thing seemed to be Yixing’s touch, his presence it brought something nice to him amongst the chaos.

“Then sleep, I’ll be here.” Yixing coaxed, bringing up Junmyeon’s hand and kissing it lightly. The small touch sent a pleasant warmth throughout him, relaxing him enough that he just flopped back down into the bed. As he began to drift off once more, he looked at Yixing. For a moment, he swore he could see Yixing eyes flash red for a brief moment as he planted another kiss on his hand.

For the first time in the longest time, Junmyeon had a peacefully sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story will either be four or five chapters. I have three and half written, and the ending planned. Hopefully I won't be a coward and fluff up the ending.

Waking up and feeling rested was a foreign feeling to Junmyeon. After a year of waking up feeling like death, it was rather jarring to feel simply groggy. It wasn’t anything a cup of coffee or steaming mug of tea couldn’t fix. Both sounded wonderful.

Making his way downstairs to the kitchen, Junmyeon was not surprised to Sehun, Kai and Tao piled on the living room couch and arguing over whatever game they were playing together on the big screen. Sehun and Jongin shared the downstairs bedroom, it being the largest and only reasonable one for two people to cohabitate in. Tao didn’t live in the house, but he spent enough time there for a small collection of his things to be stored in the youngest household members room. 

When Junmyeon set the kettle on the stove, Sehun abandoned the game and joined him in the kitchen. “You look like you actually slept. It’s a miracle.” The youngest commented. Junmyeon gave a small hum in response, retrieving his favorite box of tea from the cupboard. 

“So who was the guy?”

Junmyeon blinked at Sehun, before remembering that Yixing had been there when he had gone to sleep. He had left by the time he had woken up, leaving nothing behind to indicate he had even be there in the first place. Junmyeon glanced down at his hand as his face tinted pink, remembering the soft comforting kiss the other had placed upon it. God, that was embarrassing. A total stranger had been in his room and just kissed his hand like that while he was completely at his worst.

On the back of his hand was a small faded burn mark no larger than his thumb. That was new, he hadn’t remembered having any sort of mark before. Brushing a finger over it, he felt no pain. So it wasn’t fresh.

“I met him last night in the park.” Junmyeon said, looking back to Sehun. “I’m surprised you let him take me to my room.”

Sehun opened his mouth to say something, then closed it. His brow furrowed as he seemed to think of what to say. A rarity, Sehun had always been good at quick comebacks.

“I didn’t want to. I don’t know why I said it was fine.” Sehun said, a hint of confusion in his tone. “But your still alive, so it all turned out fine.”

“Next time I’ll have to make sure to put Kai in charge of watching over the door then.” Junmyeon teased. “He’ll make sure no strangers get in.”

The familiar buzzing of Junmyeon phone broke the conversation. Junmyeon fished his phone from his pocket, happy to see it was a text from Kyungsoo informing him he was about to catch his flight back. Kyungsoo had decided to spend his break with his family, and had graciously allowed Jogin to stay in his room, and Tao had spent the break in Sehun's room. Since Kyungsoo was on his way back, the three youngest would have to spend the next few hours cleaning up and putting things back to how they were.

“Kyungsoo’s on his way back, you guys need to clean up.” Junmyeon called over to the guys still playing games receiving groans of protest. But upon the threat of dealing with and upset Kyungsoo, they two scurred up the stairs. Junmyeon made his tea and glanced around, not seeing a trace of there last housemate. It was rare not to see anything of his scattered on the dining table. 

“Where’s Chanyeol?” he asked, taking a sip from his tea. Sehun shrugged.

“Last I heard he was hanging out with that guy he has been trying to flirt with. Probably managed to weasel his way into spending the night.” Sehun answered. Hearing that made Junmyeon feel slightly guilty. He had spent so much time either locked up in his room or avoiding the other in order to avoid there worried looks, he had managed to miss important information such as Chanyeol love life.

“Well, hopefully he get here before Kyungsoo gets back.” Junmyeon said, scrolling through his contacts to send Chanyeol a quick text and noticing a new contact had been added. Somehow, a number labeled Yixing had been added to his device. 

He should have felt uncomfortable with it, but for some reason Junmyeon didn’t feel bothered. There was no indication that anything else had been tampered with, and just because he had the other number it didn’t mean he had to contact him. But how did it get in his phone?

How strange.

\-----

“Guys, I’d like you to meet someone.” Chanyeol voice boomed through the house, followed by the sound of the front door slamming shut. The four quickly made there way from the upstairs to the living room. Chanyeol stood there in has his giant glory, a smile on his face as he showed of a male next to him. Junmyeon found himself slightly relieved to see the person Chanyeol had brought home was much shorter, meaning he was no longer the lone short person among the sea of giants. Well, Kyungsoo was also short, but he wasn't home yet. 

"This is my boyfriend, Baekhyun." Chanyeol said. Baekhyun bowed, an expression of pure excitement on his face. Sehun cracked a joke about how fast the two had gotten together, but neither seemed to care.

They exchanged casual conversation, nothing too groundbreaking coming out. Baekhyun was also a University student, he worked part time at the library. They had met at the library when Chanyeol had knocked over a display. 

The entire time the group talked, Junmyeon couldn’t help but notice that Baekhyun kept a particular focus on him. Every time Jumyeon looked at him, the other was already staring at him. His eyes were wide and full of interest, even when Junmyeon wasn't talking. 

Once things got comfortable and they were certain Baekhyun wasn't someone they had to be to worried about, Baekhyun asked if he could hug them all. Apparently, he really loved skinship. It wasn't surprising, the whole time they had conversed he had clung to Chanyeol. 

He Started with Tao, Then Kai, Then Sehun. He gave each one a tight, long squeeze as he babbled about how nice they were. When made it Junmyeon, the male managed to look even more excited, wrapping his arms around Junmyeon. 

But he only hugged him for a few moments before pulling back. His eyes were wide with shock for only a moment, and Junmyeon could have sworn he had saw the brown eyes briefly turn red as he stumbled back. Nobody else seemed to notice the change in behavior, the others to busy chatting away. 

Junmyeon wanted to ask why the other had pulled back, but only became more confused as Baekhyun's shocked expression faded into a nervous smile. Baekhyun quickly slipped back into Chanyeol's arms, inserting himself into the conversation going on. He still glanced at Junmyeon a few times, each time looking as if he wanted to say something to him, but he kept silent. 

Junmyeon didn't get the chance to worry over the interaction to much as he received a call from Kyungsoo. 

\------

As the days passed by and class started up again, Junmyeon was delighted to find himself able to participate in things that had previously been difficult with his lack of sleep. Each night when he attempted to sleep, he wasn’t plagued with nightmares, he didn't feel drained when he woke up. He was able to focus in his classes and keep up without asking for notes. After class he didn't feel drained, so he was able to go out with his friends, or even stay in practice a bit on the piano. He felt alive. 

The mark on his hand had started to fade slowly, as did his thoughts of the stranger. Yixing had never contacted him, so Junmyeon could only assume the other didn't have his number. The other male was nice, but Junmyeon had so many other things to focus on now that he let the other slip from his mind. 

Since Junmyeon had been feeling so well, he had decided to go out to eat at a small local joint he knew that was a decent walk from the university. The place was very pricy, but the sushi there was on a whole new level so he couldn't really complain. He could also buy extra and bring it back to the house for the others, they had yet to do the weekly shopping run and he was certain they would put up with an extra bad joke or two if he shared with them. 

As he rounded a corner into the alley leading to the small establishment, he ran straight into a man. A much taller man with shoulder length black hair swept back from his face, expensive looking clothes, and frown that could scare small children. Junmyeon felt himself shrink back, apologizing quickly with a bow. 

Instead of saying anything, he reached out and put his finger other Junmyeon chin, tilting his head up. His touch was shockingly warm, especially against the increasingly worse weather. Junmyeon could feel his cheeks flush with embarrassment, both from running into the guy and from how attractive he was. The stranger narrowed his eyes at him, before he slowly pulled his hand away. He shook it like it had been burned or stung, but no pain or discomfort reached his face. 

“You should be more careful about wandering about. You might be catching something unpleasant soon.” The stranger said casually, slipping his hands in his pockets. He continued to stare at Junmyeon, making his feel very awkward. It was such a weird thing for some random person to tell him, he couldn’t form a response. What was up with him and having odd encounters with strangers?

“Um, Okay?” He said, but it came out more like a question. 

The male continued to stare at him, before his eyes widened ever so slightly as if he had realized something. His expression softened, somehow making him even more beautiful. When had Junmyeon started focusing on other people's looks? Sure, he had a crush or two in the past, but ever since he had started university he had pushed all of those kind of thoughts out of his head to focus on studying. Then the insomnia had started, forcing him to focus on an entire new issue. 

This man was indeed attractive, but for some reason his mind painted a picture of Yixing being the most beautiful person he had even seen in that moment. Which was strange, since when they had met Junmyeon didn’t remember thinking any way strongly about the others looks.

“Just take care of yourself.” The man said, before moving out of the way. Junmyeon watched as the man continued onward, disappearing around the corner. When the taller male was completely outta sight, Junmyeon continued onward to food. While he ate, he let the strangers weird words slip from his head.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been going through a really bad slump, but Ive manged to finish this fic!I hope it doesn't disappoint too much.

He felt as if he was falling. 

Opening his eyes, Junmyeon could see the old fence on the top of the building get further and further away as he went down. He tried to reach out to grab onto one of the window ledges, but they were just out of reach. Everything became a blur as he began to fall faster, his heart pounding in his chest as the fear coursed through him. 

He had no idea how far down it would be, he wasn’t even sure which building this was. He wanted to close his eyes, find some sort of peace before the inevitable happened, but his eyes felt glued open.

An inhuman scream left his body as he hit the ground. 

Pain overwhelmed him, worse than anything in his life. He felt his bones move in a way they shouldn't, pushing into places they didn't belong. Black spots filled his vision, yet his body refused to shut off. He couldn’t move, he didn’t even dare to try. Just breathing felt as if he was getting punched in the chest over and over. 

The worst part had to be the laughter. It came from every direction, high pitched and disturbing. It didn’t stop, even as Junmyeon let out an involuntary whimper. This sounds of pain only seemed to push it on more, pleasing the thing. 

A cry filled the air, joining the chorus of laughter. It sounded horrifyingly familiar, and Junmyeon couldn’t stop himself from turn his head to his side to confirm him fears. The small action sent pain shooting through his spine, but Junmyeon didn’t regret it. 

Tao sat only a few feet away, sobbing his eyes out. He was curled up in a ball, his head in his arms as he tried to ignore the thing above him. A monstrous looking thing stood above him, a mass of black substance in a humanoid form. It held it hand above Tao, dripping a black substance onto the younger that caused him to shriek in pain. The sound broke Junmyeons heart and he began to cry silently.

He wanted to help Tao, he wanted to take care of him.

Slowly Junmyeon pulled himself up slightly, digging his fingers into the ground as he crawled towards the younger. Every single moment hurt, but every sound of pain from the younger pushed Junmyeon on. It was as if he was having a mother's adrenalin kick, except the pain could be felt. The process was agonizing and slow, his legs completely useless as the took the brunt end of the fall.

Just as he managed to make it within reach of Tao, the thing above him exploded, coating the younger and a thick black substance. Tao let out one finally shriek, before he was absorbed into the ground.  
Junmyeon began to sobb harder, collapsing down onto the ground. He just wanted it all to stop, he just wanted to rest. He wanted some sort of comfort, someone to be there.

A voice in his head whisper to him a name ever so sweetly. 

‘Yixing’

The man he hadn’t seen for weeks, the man he barely knew. 

Junmyeon wanted Yixing.

\------

He could feel his cheeks were wet and the cold sweat on his body as his eyes shot open. His entire body was shaking, fingers clutching into the blanket for dear life. The sheets were twisted around his limbs, as if he were thrashing around in his sleep. His throat felt raw and painful, as if he had been screaming. It wouldn’t have been surprising to hear he had. 

The nightmares were back. 

Slowly he sat, up glancing to his alarm clock to see only a few hours had passed since he had tried to go to bed. There were still many hours left before he had to get up for his morning classes, yet he wouldn’t dare try to sleep again. Maybe he could watch tv or something downstairs. He grabbed his phone and headed down the stairs. But instead of heading over to the living room, he stood in front of the front door. 

Before he knew what he was doing he found himself sitting outside on the porch. They had an old wooden porch swing with two mismatched quilted pillows on it. This time, Junmyeon had managed to snatch his coat before he went out, so he wouldn’t have to curse himself so much. Of course, the coat wasn’t his nice winter one that kept him comfortable, but he couldn’t win all his battles. 

He sat on the swing for an hour or so, swinging back and forth slowly. At first he tried to just think about something, school, his friends, but he found it extremely hard to do so. Instead, he slipped out his phone and browse the internet aimlessly. 

“Eomma?” A voice softly cut into the silence of the night, Drawing Junmyeon’s attention from his phone. Tao stood just outside the door, a blanket wrapped tightly around him. Junmyeon felt relief rush through him, although he didn’t understand why. Just seeing Tao standing brought a odd peace to him, although it wouldn’t last long.

Tao old called Junmyeon Eomma as a joke, or when he was stressed of worried. And based on the expression on his face, Junmyeon knew it was the latter. The younger was no stranger to Junmyeon’s lack of sleeping, and had been one of the more active people worrying about him. The last thing Junmyeon wanted was a repeat of that. 

“I’m fine Tao, just enjoying myself out here.” He wasn’t fully lying, being out here was a better alternative than sleeping. Junmyeon got up and went over to the door, Tao instantly grabbing onto him and pulling him into a hug. Junmyeon put a smile on his face as he tried to sooth the younger, rubbing his back and saying once again he was fine and that they should go inside. 

When Tao pulled away, Junmyeon could tell the younger didn’t believe him. But they did go back inside, Tao Joining him in his bedroom. The chinese male made an effort to stay up, most likely trying to make sure Junmyeon went to sleep, but quickly drifted off as Junmyeon lulled him to sleep.

As the days passed by with restless nights, he started to pick up his old habits.

Studying took over his life, staying up late into the morning cramming everything he could inside his head. Retaining information was a nightmare itself, by the time Suho would reach the bottom of a page or move on to the next question, he would struggle to remember what had been said at the start. Any notes he managed to scrape together in class became totally useless.   
Energy drinks and coffee became the only thing he could consume to function. Naps became his only source of rest, always setting an alarm and never allowing more than an hour of down time. His dreams would still be bad, but he wouldn’t be stuck in them, and the effects wouldn’t be as bad when he woke up.

He started to avoid his friends, knowing they would notice his lack of sleep and pester him in going to the doctor or something. It felt horrible to avoid them, knowing they were only trying to show that they cared, but they didn’t understand that there wasn’t much that could be done to help. Every time he got a text from Tao asking if he was okay, heard Sehun knocking on his door and inviting him to dinner, everytime he ignored the calls he was getting while he wasted his time in overnight cafes, his heart broke a little more. 

But despite his best efforts, he couldn’t avoid them all forever. Kai’s and Kyungsoo’s birthdays Were coming up, and the group was going out to eat to celebrate. Junmyeon didn’t want to miss out, he already had spent far too long away from the others. And if he skipped out, he was sure they would plan some sort of intervention for him at that point. 

The day had come, Someone had reserved a table at a restaurant they all liked to eat at. Junmyeon had lucked out and had been able to fit in a nap before heading out, with very limited side effects. He didn’t feel full of energy, but he wasn't on the verge of passing out either. Since most of the others had classes or work, Junmyeon ended up going to the restaurant by himself.   
To his surprise, he had ended up a bit early, the reservation being a half an hour later then he had thought. Checking his phone, he saw that the wrong time had been sent by Kyungsoo. Part of Junmyeon believed this had been done on purpose, The group wasn’t exactly the best at arriving on time to places unless they were really pushed towards it. They just always got so caught up in what they were doing they would forget about the time. Chanyeol was one of the worst, getting so wrapped up in the studio he would easily show up an hour late or more at times.

Junmyeon sat in the waiting area, not wanting to rush the staff into setting up their table early. The place was very crowded and busy, the restaurant being well known and the time being one of the busiest. There was a handful of other people mingling around, most assuredly waiting due to a lack of reservations. 

“Junmyeon.” A perky voice called out, Baekhyun bounded over to him excitedly. Since Chanyeol had introduced the other, they had not intreacted other then Baekhyun being added to the group chat. Where as before Beakhyun had acted distant and weird toward Junmyeon, now acted like they were best friends. He easily slipped onto the couch next to him, smiling brightly at him. “It looks like you were early to, huh?”

Junmyeon nodded, briefly looking down at his phone. “Where’s Chanyeol? I thought you two would have come together.” 

“I was out doing errands in the other side of town, he’s in the studio. I thought it would be easier to just come here.” He swung his feet as he spoke and his hand slipped onto Junmyeon’s thigh. “I did make sure to spam call him to make sure he wouldn’t be late.” Baekhyun continued to chatter while Junmyeon occasionally cut in. 

A person sat on Junmyeon’s other side, as more people started coming in and seating had become sparse. Baekhyun’s grip on Junmyeon thigh tightened the moment the female had sat down, his nails slightly digging into him. He had stopped talking, and when Junmyeon looked lover he saw the other looked stiff as a board. 

“Hello.” The woman said softly, smiling as she adjusted in the seat. Her hand ended upon Junmyeon other thigh, Baekhyun quickly pulling his hand away. Alarm bells went off in Junmyeon head as a wave of discomfort washed over him. He was not okay with this random woman touching him. He didn’t know her at all, this was highly inappropriate. Not to mention Baekhyun had pulled away so fast, and now looked at her with fear, although Junmyeon could see he was trying to hide it. But his nervous smile didn’t hide it so well. 

Junmyeon tried to shift his leg, but the woman grip was surprisingly strong. 

“I hate to be that person, but I just saw you and had to ask for a moment of your time. Would you care to join me outside?” The woman asked sweetly, but the kindness didn’t reach her eyes. 

Baekhyun seemed to regain himself a bit as he spoke. “I’m sorry, but he already has plans.”

The woman frowned, before standing up. 

“I would really suggest letting him come with me, I don’t think you want to play darling.” The woman said, staring down Baekhyun with cold eyes. Baekhyun paled at her words, his eyes shifting from Junmyeon to her. 

“Leave him alone. I’m not going with you.” Junmyeon said. He didn’t understand why this woman thought she could just roll in and force him to leave with her. She may have had a strong grip, but she wouldn’t be able to just drag him out. There were plenty of witnesses around, and Junmyeon may have not been the strongest,but he wasn’t afraid to defend himself. “Please leave us alone.”

“Come with me Junmyeon.” The woman said, her voice soft yet commanding. A shiver went down his spine as he felt his body slowly rise out the seat. He tried to fight against it, but it was as if were being controlled. Baekhyun grabbed his arm, trying to pull him back down pull Junmyeon arm pulled itself from his grip.

Junmyeon tried to speak, but his mouth didn’t open. He began walking, following the woman to the door. Baekhyun trailed behind, but at a distance, distress on his face. Junmyeon was certain he had a similar look on his face, But nobody around them seemed to notice. Panic coursed through Junmyeon the more he walked. What was going on? Why couldn’t he control his body? What was the woman going to do to him? How did she know his name?

Junmyeon wished he had stayed home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy to see so many people enjoying this fic??? I wasn't expecting much from this. Thank you so much for all the nice comments, It makes me want to write more about these boys. I find it funny how curious everyone is about the woman, I didn't mean to make her so mysterious(?) Hopefully you guys like this part as well.

The walk was slow and treacherous, Junmyeon desperately trying to get his body to do anything he wanted. But nothing came of his will, his body slowly followed the woman. Baekhyun stopped following after they left the restaurant, only looking on with a worried expression and leaving Junmyeon alone and dreading what was to come. The duo made it across the small parking lot over to the much bigger parking garage that was for the mall nearby. The women hummed with each step, a look of glee on her face. He wished she would at least say something, anything that could tell him what was going on, what she was going to do.

As the made there way towards the back of the parking garage, the woman fished in her pocket for something. While she was distracted, she ran right into someone who was coming from the opposite direction. The woman let out an inhuman hiss, pulling back as if she had been burned. The tall man from the ally who had spoken to him cryptically stood in front of her in all his glory and scowling at the lady. The lady in return stumbled back, glaring right back at him. 

“I got him first, back off.” The woman said, grabbing onto Junmyeon roughly and pulling him closer. The action was painful, and a sudden wave of fatigue hit Junmyeon hard the moment she made contact.

“You forgot the gifts.” A familiar voice called out. Junmyeon looked over to see a figure appear from behind a car, a small box and gift bag in his hand. His heartbeat quickened in his chest the moment he recognized the face of the other male. That slim face with one dimple on his right side when he smiled. It had been weeks since Junmyeon had seen him, but he couldn’t ever forget that face.

Yixing was here.

The woman’s eyes widened in horror upon seeing him, taking a step back and dropping her keys on the ground in the process. 

“And what do you think you are doing?” Yixing asked her, his eyes flickering towards Junmyeon. “I think you are being a bit too bold with how low on the totem pole you are.” 

She attempted to mumble some excuses of ‘I didn't know’ and ‘he wasn’t claimed.’ The words only seemed to upset the unnamed tall male, his scowl only seeming to get worse. Yixing kept a calm cool face.

“Leave and never come back if you know what good for you.” The tall male said, his tone low and threatening. The male looked terrifying, everything about him screamed run. But Junmyeon felt no fear, if anything he felt relieved. He felt unnaturally calm, confusing him.The woman flinched, before bolting away. 

The moment the woman moved away, Junmyeon felt incredibly weak. When he tried to move, he ended up stumbling forward towards the ground, unable to remain on his feat. It as if all the hours of sleep he had missed had piled up at the moment and hit him like a train. His eyes started to close, Junmyeon unable to brace himself for the fall.

But instead of hitting the pavement, he was met with something soft. 

“It’s going to be okay.” Yixing said softly, guiding Junmyeon back to his feet. He snaked his arm around Junmyeon waist and guided him to use him for support, very reminiscent of when they had first met. 

A soft touch was applied to jaw, something akin to a kiss, aiding in Junmyeon sudden tiredness. It wasn’t anything monumental, but he felt well enough to walk. He should have felt upset, this was the second time Yixing has kissed him without warning, but he couldn’t find it in himself to be mad. When it came to him, Junmyeon didn’t mind at all. He could almost say he liked it, even if it was rather embarrassing to admit it. They still barely knew each other.

They made their way back to the restaurant silently, the taller unnamed male leading the way with the gifts now in his arms. The more Junmyeon walked, the better he felt. With each step he took the weight of sleep felt slightly more lifted from him. So many questions ran through his head: What was going on? Why was that lady scared of Yixing and the other guy? Why hadn’t he had any control over his body?

“Kris!” Tao voice shouted happily, forcing Junmyeon out of his thoughts. The male in front of them was practically pounced on by Tao. The one Junmyeon could only assume was Kris, held his ground somehow as the equally as tall Tao hung off of him. “I was worried you wouldn’t come.” The younger whined. “You weren’t answering my texts.”

It was then Tao seemed to notice Junmyeon, his eyes going wide with worry. Before Tao could say anything Junmyeon cut him off. “I’m fine Tao, Just a bit tired. I’ll go home and sleep after dinner.” 

Tao frowned at his words, his eyes flickering to Yixing. But Kris chose to step in and grab Tao’s arm with his free hand, nodding towards the restaurant. “If we could go in, that would be great. I’d really like to set these down.” He held up the gifts in his other hand. All of Tao’s attention returned to Kris as he nodded his head, dragging the other towards the restaurant.

Yixing chuckled at the sight. “In all my years, I never thought I’d see a day where Kris would allow someone to treat him in such a way.” 

“Tao has ways of getting what he wants.” Junmyeon commented, smiling at the sight. “I’m happy to see Kris treating him so nicely.” Many a time Junmyeon had needed to comfort the younger after a situation gone sour, a partner lashing out on Tao for being too clingy. But from his observation, Kris didn’t seem to mind. He didn’t appear to be thrilled about it, but it was a small win. Now if only Junmyeon life could have something good happen.

Dinner went well. The food was amazing, Kyungsoo and Kai looked to be having the time of their lives, and the gifts went over well. Yixing had sat next to Junmyeon, but made sure to introduce himself as Kris’s plus one. The entire time he casually touched Junmyeon. Whether it was a hand on his thigh, the small of his back, on a touch to his shoulder, her hand barely left Junmyeon. There was nothing sexual or off putting with the contact, it was more of a reminder that Yixing was there. It brought comfort to him, keeping him grounded. Somehow, Junmyeon knew that the other was the one keeping him from passing out at any moment, although he didn’t exactly know why.

But as the meal finished up, Junmyeon was determined to get answers. He waited for the others to leave, Assuring them Yixing would be dropping him off at home in a bit. Baekhyun was the last one to leave, lingering around Junmyeon with a conflicted look. The smaller hugged him tightly, whispering in his ear how happy he was that Junmyeon was okay and Yixing could tell him whatever he needed to know.

Did Baekhyun and Yixing know each other? When introductions had been given at the start of the night, they had shook hands an exchanged names, so Junmyeon doubted they did. Yet they seemed to know each other, Baekhyun seeming to dance around everything Yixing did, to afraid to get to close or say the wrong thing. His face didn’t hold the same fear as with the woman, and seeing Kris had only made him look confused.

Junmyeon and Yixing ended up outside, sitting together on a bench in the small park nearby. As tired as Junmyeon was, he still wanted answers, and he didn’t want to go home. Yixing didn’t question it, simply following Junmyeon to the bench. 

After what felt like an eternity of silence, Junyeon finally managed to pull himself together to ask the question weighing on his mind.

“What’s happening to me?” He asked, his voice barely above a whisper. 

All he wanted was some sort of answer for anything. It didn’t matter to him if it was about his nightmares, the pain he had after sleeping, his inability to focus, or the reason why he couldn’t control his body early. All he wanted was a small piece of the puzzle, something he could use to start to put his life back together again. 

He was tired of being tired. There was no way he could live like this much longer.

“In order to answer that, I need you to trust me.” Yixing answered.

Junmyeon looked at the other, and Yixing looked right back at him with a peaceful expression. They still were strangers, not knowing much more than each other names. Everything about the situation suggested Junmyeon should not give his trust yet. But something inside of Junmyeon push him towards Yixing, made him want to trust him despite the distance between them. 

Did Junmyeon have feelings for Yixing? It didn’t quite feel like that. Sure, he got flustered at the things the other did, but it didn’t feel like a crush or lust. There was just something about being around the other that felt right, just like when Yixing had saved him back when they met. Somehow, it felt as if any other person had showed up and helped, Junmyeon wouldn’t have offered to go with them. It didn’t feel like Junmyeon was just falling for whomever helped him. 

“I…” Junmyeon took in a deep breath, before exhaling it slowly, “I do trust you. I admit I don’t know why, But I do.”

“I’m happy to hear that.” A soft smile formed on Yixing’s face, his eyes crinkling a bit. 

“Junmyeon, you have copious amounts of spiritual energy in you, attracting those who wish to feed from it. It’s why you have been having nightmares, It’s why that woman was attempting to take you away. Demon’s have been and are trying to feed from you.”

A stiff silence took over the conversation. 

He heard the words Yixing said, he understood the meaning of the words, but it was computing in his Brain. Spiritual energy? Demons? Junmyeon wasn’t paturialcalry a man of faith, but he wasn’t against the idea of divine beings either. It just wasn’t a thing he actively thought about. If demons were to exist, it wasn’t a far leap to think they could affect his sleep habits. 

“But why now?” Junmyeon asked, will to suspend his disbelief for a moment. Never before in his life did he seem to have any problems like this, nor hear anything of the sorts from anybody. 

“You must have had someone in your life that was keeping it away. It would have started to become prevalent in your adolescents, drawing attention then. Did you have nightmares as a teen?” Yixing asked. Junmyeon shook his head, not remembering having anything like this. 

Yixing went on.

“Then was there someone in your life as a teen who left around the time the nightmares started up?” 

Was there? Junmyeon has many casual High school friends, but most weren’t around that much. That how it was at that age, friends coming at going often. In all honesty, he hadn’t started keeping friends until Senior year, and that was only Minseok-

Junmyeon eyes widened in realization. It had to have been Minseok. They hadn’t gone to school together, Minseok had been one of those kids who only come around of a class or two, being a part of a separate program. They had quickly become friends, Minseok approaching him first in the advanced class they had together. 

The timeline made sense, Minseok had reluctantly gone to China for something a bit over a year ago. Junmyeon didn’t know many of the details, other then he had to leave abruptly, saying it wasn’t anything bad but it was important he go. 

“How do you know all of this?” Junmyeon asked. “Are you an Angel? Is that how you managed to make the nightmares go away and make me feel better?” 

“No, Kris is an Angel. I’m closer to what Baekhyun is, just… how do I word this? I’m above him.” Yixing said, and Junmyeno could feel his heartbeat pick up in his chest. Just because Yixing wasn’t an angel, it didn’t mean he was the other major player. Nothing about Yixing screamed evil or bad, he had been nothing more than soft and caring in all this time. 

As if Yixing could read his mind, Yixing eyes flashed red. This time Junmyeon couldn’t take it as his mind playing tricks or him being delusional. 

“That’s right Junmyeon dear, I’m a Demon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I find it interesting I'm a mega Suho/Kris fan but I mostly write Suho/Lay. Don't get me wrong, I love Sulay a hella lot too, But I didn't expect to write it that much.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I this is over. I feel so proud of myself for finishing this. Hopefully you guys enjoy the ending.

Something about Yixing calling Junmyeon ‘My Dear’ made him preen internally, completely seeming to miss the whole part about being a demon. If it had been anyone else, he was certain he would have reacted poorly and attempted to part ways. Out of everything, Junmyeon was dealing with a demon. A real life, could kill him in a moments notice or make his life dreadful, demon.

That begged the question: Was Yixing using some sort of power to make Junmyeon not feel threatened? A power that kept him calm and relaxed, almost craving the company of the other? 

“Are you controlling me?” Junmyeon asked, the words feeling heavy. There was no way for him to tell if the other was lying no matter what answer he gave, and he hoped dearly that there connection wasn’t forced. 

“In regards to your feelings, no.” Yixing answered. “I did use a bit of my power to aid in your sleep during our first encounter, but everything else has been natural. I believe we are bonded, that fate brought us together you could say.” 

“Bonded? Is that something like soulmates?” Junmyeon asked once more, leaning in closer. He was inclined to believe the demon, he had admitted in putting him to sleep. And he had kept his tone even and calm, explaining anything Junmyeon had asked so far.

At Junmyeon words, Yixing laughed softly. 

“I would go as far as to say it something like that, but we are highly compatible. And the higher the compatiabley, the less it affects the human if we feed from them. Kris feeds from what little of Tao’s energy there is, and he seems to be doing perfectly fine.”

Oh. Well that was a relief. Although he wasn’t quite sure how he felt by the whole feeding thing. With everything that happened, he wanted nothing to do with it. 

A wave of emotion and exhaustion washed over him, forcing Junmyeon to lean back on the bench. It all was too much. He wanted to go back to his normal life when he could sleep and exist without feeling like death. He wanted those things to leave him alone.

“How do I make them stop?” he asked, he voice cracking as he spoke. Tears threatened to spill from his eyes. As comforting as Yixing was, he couldn’t fight it. “I can’t handle these nightmares anymore. You made them stop, Can you do it again?”

“Oh Junmyeon,” Yixing said, reaching out and taking one of Junmyeon’s hands. He planted a kiss on the top much like before, a similar mark appearing. . “Nothing would make me happier than making it so they could never use you again. But inorder to get rid of them forever, it's going to take more than a small mark like this.”  
“You’re not saying I have to sleep with you, are you?” Junmyeon asked, frowning slightly. He made no attempt to pull his hand away despite his question.

Yixing was quick to shake his head, muttering out a no.

“Absolutely not. You just need a more permanent claim mark, which I can give by simply biting you. The problem is giving you such a mark will cause extreme pain.”

Junmyeon wanted to laugh. Yixing was worried about causing him pain? His life was already painful, sleep deprivation was literally destroying him. If getting a dose of extreme pain got rid of all his other problems, he would take it in a heartbeat.

“Do it.”

They stared at each other for a long ment, Yixing contemplating on what to do.But it didn’t seem to take him long to make up his mind. He looked around them, making sure there wasn’t anyone to close. The park wasn't popular, it just being a small area with trees and a bathroom that didn’t even have doors on the stalls.

Yixing took Junmyeon arm, pushing up his sleeve to expose his skin. He looked up to Junmyeon as if to ask for confirmation once again, to which Junmyeon nodded his head. 

The moment Junmyeon felt sharp teeth sink into his flesh he wanted to take everything back. The pain was unbearable, it felt as if something was being seared into his flesh. He screamed, but the sound was muffled by Yixing having a hand over his mouth, Junmyeon unsure when he had taken the time to do that. Tears sprang from his eyes as his body shook with shock over the whole experience. Was it actually worth it? He felt as if he were dying.

The pain only seemed to get worse, and black spot began to fill Junmyeon vision in response. vaguely he could feel Yixing running his fingers through his hair and saying words to him, but it felt distant and unreal. All he could do was sob and wish it would all just stop.

\--------

Junmyeon opened his eyes to see the familiar glowing stars that decorated the ceiling of his room. He felt tired, but not drained, as if he had just woken up in the middle of the night by accident. He didn’t remember falling asleep at all, so he could only guess the pain had made him pass out.

Speaking of the pain, Junymeon no longer felt any. Puzzled, he lifted his arm to his face, squinting at it in the dark of the room. With what little light there was, Junmyeon could see the faint remains of a bite mark, already looking like a scar that was years old. He used his other hand to trace over it, not feeling any pain while touching it. With how weird everything had been, Junmyeon couldn’t find himself to be surprised. 

There was a soft knock on his bedroom door before it was open and quietly, the hallway light revealing Yixing. He smiled upon seeing Junmyeon, before stepping in and closing the door. Within moments he was sat in the chair next to Junmyeon’s bed.

“How are you feeling?” Yixing asked, leaning forward and inspecting Junmyeon arm. 

“Fine.” Junmyeon mumbled out. He wanted to go back to sleep, but he also wanted to stay awake and be near Yixing. Both sounded so good, so his mind came up with a compromise. He shifted to the other side of the bed, leaving space for the Demon to join. “Can you lay with me?”

Yixing gave a hum in response, climbing into the bed next to him. Junmyeon took the opportunity to to snuggle up close to the other, delighted to find him to be warm. Not that Junmyeon felt cold, but the extra warmth a contact brought comfort to him. Yixing wrapped his arms around Junmyeon, making him even more content.

“Is it over?” Junmyeon asked. The pain had been horrendous, but it seemed as if he had a mark now. But with how fast it had healed, there were still worries in the back of his brain. Not to mention there was the whole demon things still, and Junmyeon was acting familiar with said demon. 

“It’s all over, you can rest now. For real this time.” Yixing said. Junmyeon felt the other move slightly, quickly followed by Yixing rubbing soft circles into his skin. He didn’t bother trying to stay awake anymore, allowing himself to be lulled back to sleep.

\----

There was a hint of coldness to the air, but it was easy to ignore with the warm rays of sunshine hitting his skin. Midday was always much warmer and Junmyeon was happy he hadn’t brought a jacket like he had considered back at the house. These days, Junmyeon still found comforting sitting here at the water's edge, his legs dangling over the railing as he stared at the gushing water below. 

This time he held no worry about his safety, it had been so long since nightmares had plagued his mind. Now he slept like a normal person, feeling groggy when waking up if he went to bed way too late. Sometimes he would even take a morning jog if he was feeling really ambitious, or just a walk around the park. His mood had improved drastically and he was back to managing his friends and being involved in outings.  
The scar of the bite mark still remained on his arm, having not healed anymore since the day he received it.

“And what in the hell do you think your doing?” A familiar voice asked calmly, drawing Junmyeon eyes from the waters below. A smile broke on his face upon seeing Yixing, and Junmyeon quickly turned and got down from the railing. 

Sitting on the waters edge still brought Junmyeon comfort, but now Yixing also did. 

Yixing gave him a quick peck on the lips.

“Would you like to accompany me on a walk?” He asked, his signature smile adorned on his face. He offered a hand to Junmyeon, who happily took it and laced their fingers together. They began to walk in a comfortable silence, long since learning to simply enjoy each other's company. 

When the first had met, this place had been a dark, plain landscape. Now flowers were starting to bloom in little patches as they walked on the beautiful stone pathway. The trees stood tall, providing shade with there leaves. The bench near the river had been replaced, now much nicer looking and accompanied with a small table and trashcan decorated in a flowery design.

“Human’s have many traditions. Some I find lackluster or completely unnecessary, but others I can understand, if not see the appeal in.” Yixing said, breaking the silence after many long minutes of walking slowly. “I have been thinking of these as of late.” 

“And why is that?” Junmyeon asked, curious as to why Yixing brought it up. By now he was used to his partner making odd comments here and there, but he did understand most things. And he complained nowhere near as much as Baekhyun or Kris did. From what Junmyeon had gathered, Yixing wasn’t a fan of human, but he didn’t hate them either. 

“Human traditions are important to you. So certain ones are important to me since I care about you.”

Junmyeon felt his face flush, embarrassed by how cheesy the other was. Somehow he always knew what to say, whether it was to cheer him up, calm him down, or make him want to hide his face away. After all this time Junmyeon wanted to believe he could fight back, but he was a fool for the demon smile.

Yixing diverted their course, leading them off the main path and onto smaller dirt one leading to a gazebo. It was a small cute one, only having one entrance and no tables or chairs. The two of them had been there before on a late night date, sitting on the stone flooring and chatting until dawn while indulging on unhealthy snacks and looking at the small pond next to the space. Yixing had been sweet enough that time to bring flowers, one of Junmyeon favorites of the bunch was still in his room in perfect condition. Yixing had done something to it to keep it from dying.

Speaking of flowers, the normally empty flower boxes hanging off the railing were filled with flowers, all seeming to be blooming despite it still being early spring. It brought a whole new charm to the structure, only adding more fondness for the space to Junmyeon. 

When they made it to the small space, Yixing began to dig in his pocket. Junmyeon half expected from him to pull out some sort of snack or trinket, Yixing loved to gift Junmyeon things despite his protests. Although Junmyeon actually didn’t mind the gifts, they always felt personal somehow. 

Jumyeon wasn't surprised when Yixing pulled out a small box, handing it over to him with a smile. He looked excited,which again want anything new. This wasn’t the first time Yixing had gifted him jewelry, though he usually didn’t wear any of it unless they were going somewhere nice. He had a small collection of earrings, necklaces and watches at this point.

But Junmyeon couldn’t hide his shock when he opened the box to find a beautiful ring inside. 

“Yixing you-”

“We can do things your way, the ring and the big partis included. I was going to wait until you graduated, but today felt right. Would you be mine?”

Junmyeon stared at Yixing completely overwhelmed with emotion. It had been a short two years since they had first met, yet it had felt as they had known each other for a lifetime when they had started.There had been a point where Junmyeon had dreamed about having a life with Yixing, but he hadn’t thought the other wouldn’t actually propose a thing like marriage. 

“Of course.” Junmyeon blurted out, slipping the ring on and grabbing Yixing face and kissing him. Junmyoen didn’t know whether he wanted to laugh or cry with joy, so he just Kissed yixing again and again, covering every inch of the others face. 

For the longest time, sleep had been the thing he hated the most, the things he feared. But now, Junmyeon was happy it had brought the most wonderful stranger into his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once Again I would like to thank you all for taking the time to read this and leaving such nice comments. Writing this was fun and looking up stuff for them made me love them so much more. I am open for exo related one shot request, just drop them in the my [ Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/sutaoris) or send them to my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sutaoris)
> 
> I hope you have a wonderful day. :)


End file.
